Why?
by EscapedPsycho
Summary: Hermione and Ron can't get over Harry's death, so they ask him a question. Will he reply? RE-EDITED!!! R?R plez


Hey, I looked at this story again and I can't really believe at how many typo's I made!!! I just  
couldn't stand to see it like that to I took it down and re-edited it!!!   
  
Enjoy   
  
Alexia Drycon  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******  
** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** **  
Why?  
  
  
  
  
(Hermione's pov!)  
  
  
Why? Why did you have to do it? What did you get from it? All those times, you said you wouldn't  
risk it and then, when we were gone, you did. Why?  
I loved you like a brother and the friend I never had. I loved you and Ron more than I   
loved life itself, yet you had to go and end it all. I cry myself to sleep most nights, wishing   
that you would come back but you never answer my calls. Ron was shocked, still hasn't got over it.   
One minute you were there and the next, you were gone. Oh god,   
Why did you do that? I can't believe you did. Why? Just answer me, WHY?  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
(Ron's pov!)  
  
  
I'm not to sure what to say. I still can't believe that you did that to us. We were always there  
for you and when it came to us, you gave it all up and went. How could you do that? Hermione   
cried for days. Mum cried as well, she loved you like a son. Ginny, well, she hasn't stopped. She   
keeps looking at the ring that you gave her before you left. You said to her that you loved her   
and always wanted to be with her, yet you went and left her alone, dammnit!. She can't move on,   
she won't move on. I know you did it for us but in doing that, we lost something.... you! And   
now I have to live the rest of my life think what it could have been if you had stayed. I would   
have married Hermione, you, Ginny. You would have been my brother-in-law, it would have all been   
perfect. Yet, you chose this path, lies, deaths and mourning?!?! I don't pretend to know what   
was running through your head at the time but... WHY??  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
(Harry's pov!)  
  
  
I'm really sorry guys, I never meant to hurt you but I had to. You both know I did. I watch you   
every night and day and wish I could come and wipe your tears. But I can't.  
I'm sorry Hermione, I never thought about it, I just did it. I loved you like the sister   
that I never had, you were my family and nothing you could say or do could every change that.  
Ron, I'm sorry that I can't be there for you, but now you have Hermione all to yourself.  
You will both do fine. Hermione's smart and you got guts. The only thing that I ever had was   
a stupid scar on my head and a consant death threat hanging over my head.   
If I hadn't of gone then he would have got you both. Your family welcomed me, and I felt   
more at home at the burrow that I ever did and the Dursley's. You were my family and I thank you   
for always being there when ever I need a place to stay or some advice. Ron, you were a brother   
to me and Mr and Mrs Weasley were the parents that I never had.   
Look After Hermione for me.  
Ginny, what can I say. I left you after all that you did for me and you are the one that   
I am really sorry for. I wish that I could be there to watch you grow up into the stunning   
young woman that you are. I wanted you to be with me forever. You were the first girl that I   
ever really loved and the last. I wanted you to become Ginny Potter and I wanted us to have   
childern together. I am sorry that I took all that away from you. I want you to move on, don't   
forget me but forgive me. You were the only person that saw me as Harry Potter, the boy and not   
Harry Potter, the boy who lived. That is why I loved you. You always saw the good in everyone,   
just like you saw the good in me. Ginny my darling, I love you.   
  
I see all 3 of you going down there and just staring, crying and wasting time. I look and   
see what you are upset about an I relise. I try and tell you to go away and move on but you   
can't hear me. You have to relise that I am free now, I am with my parents and all of my family.   
Sirius is here too. Don't keep looking at it, it won't help, just go,go.  
  
  
  
  
Here Lies Harry James Potter.  
  
Son of Lily and James Potter.  
  
The Boy Who Lived and died to   
save all of us. To him were are   
eternally grateful.  
  
31-7-81 to 31-7-01 Age 20 years.  
  
We love you and miss you.   
  
  
  
I see you all asking me why, and the answer is, I did it for you. Because I love you all  
and would do anything for you. Even if it means dying. Look after each other and becareful.   
I love you all and miss you. Form the bottom of my heart. I hope that this tells you why!  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
You know, i went through and corrected the millions of mistakes in this (it took ages) when,   
once i had finished, i found a perfectly spell checked one!!! daymn!!!  
  
Alexia Drycon 


End file.
